If I Lost It
by viper676
Summary: Updated by popular demand! I have decided that this will be a string of songfics... allowing for glimpses into the lives of a happily married Nita and Kit. Thanks, and keep reviewing!
1. If I Lost It

****

A/N: This was an exercise in evoking emotion in the reader, which I believe I need practice with. I do not own the YW series, or the Kenny Chesney song 'If I Lost It'.

__

Chapter One

If I Lost It****

The door to a red Hyundai Accent slammed shut, and a tall, well-built figure leaned up against the dilapidated automobile, running his fingers thorough his dark hair, gazing nervously at another silhouette sitting of the edge of a fountain. Crickets chirped in the trees and bushes surrounding the parking lot, serenading the coming of the night with their usual songs.

__

Had a hundred dollar ring in my hand

So weak and tired I could barely stand

From being all up all night praying she'd say yes.

Kit took a huge breath and walked purposefully towards Nita's form at the edge of the Bethesda Terrace fountain in Central Park, stumbling once or twice and rubbing at the slight bags under his eyes. With every step, the tiny box in his left pocket bumped up against the outside of his leg, reminding him of the formidable task he was about to undertake.

__

So with a hopeful heart I hit one knee

With a tear in her eye she looked at me

It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death.

Nita looked up at Kit as he sat down beside her, smiling at him as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kit. What's up…?"

She realized his hand was shaking horribly, and she turned around to look at him. "Kit? Are you okay?"

Kit, trembling, got up off the edge of the fountain and bent to one knee in front of Nita.

"Nita? I know this… this is… really, really sudden… but… I just wanted to know… will you marry me?"

Nita stared incredulously at him, and he saw a tear spring into one of her amazingly gray eyes as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

__

My life hung on what that tear meant

Kit felt his heart sink. _Oh, God…_

Then she smiled at me

Nita, her eyes brimming with tears, beamed at Kit. His heart leapt in his chest, ready to burst as her lips formed the words he'd been waiting for.

"Of course," she murmured.

__

And I lost it.

Kit literally picked her up and whirled her around before bringing her down and giving her a huge, loving hug, tears of joy rolling down both their faces as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

__

No one can make me cry

Make me laugh

Make me smile

Or drive me mad like she does

It's like the curse

That is the cure

Better or worse, one thing's for sure

It's a real love

And I don't know what I'd do

If I lost it.

****

End.


	2. Little Moments

****

A/N: Back by popular demand, is the second chapter of the fic. If I seem to be using country songs a lot, it's because the other songs I have just don't seem to fit in with life today. Plus, I love country. I don't own YW, the characters, or the Brad Paisley song 'Little Moments'.

__

Chapter 2

Little Moments

Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now

What she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth and her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

All Kit could remember from the five-year-old event was that he had been napping on the porch, when a resounding _crunch_ and a very loud, very clear swearword from Nita reached his ears. He had jumped up at the time, seen the back of his Dodge Ram wrapped around something, and his eyes had traveled from the mangled truck bed to Nita, who was bright red and had a hand over her mouth as she surveyed the damage. Despite the new truck he'd be needing soon, Kit couldn't help but stare at the gracefully blushing Nita, with one thought in his head. _She really is cute…_

__

That I couldn't even act like

I was mad.

He had tried to look angry, failed, and, laughing, hugged her.

__

Just like just last year on my birthday.

Kit, now twenty-nine, and sitting with his snoozing four-year-old daughter on the front lawn, smiled and thought back to his previous birthday in the Rodriguez household.

__

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake.

And every smoke detector in the house was going off

Kit had dashed into the kitchen at the sound of the earsplitting wails from the smoke detectors and had found Nita, her face ashen, facing the oven, with what looked like the charred remains of a large cake in front of her.

She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

She had looked up at him, tears of embarrassment in her eyes, and whispered, "I'm really, really sorry, Kit…"

__

And I tried not to let her see

Me laugh

She sniffed as Kit walked over, ignoring the smoldering cake, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, desperately stifling the laughter that was trying, against all odds, to bubble out of him.

__

Yeah, I live for

Little Moments

Like that.

Kit sighed and stroked his daughter's reddish hair. _Good times, good times, _he thought happily. _What would I do without Neets?_

__

I know she's not perfect

But she tries so hard for me

And I thank God that she isn't

Cause how boring would that be.

It's the little imperfections

It's the sudden change in plans

When she misreads the directions

And we're lost but holding hands.

Another fond memory, recent this time, reached the front of Kit's mind. Kit, at the wheel of the family's Toyota Sienna on the way up to visit Auntie Dairine in Los Gatos, had been taking directions from Nita. Not too good of an idea, as she was half asleep from lack of sleep in trying to get their cat to stop shredding the wallpaper.

"Nita, I'm at the 101 and 152 junction. Which one do I take…?"

Nita had jerked out of her semi slumber, glanced blearily at the map, and replied, "The 152."

Two hors later, they were hopelessly lost.

__

Yeah, I live for

Little Moments

Like that

Kit sighed, picked Audrey up, and carried her into the house. Laboring his way upstairs, he gently tucked her in and stumbled back downstairs to where Nita was watching _The Cosby Show_ on their well-used sofa.

"Hey, Kit," she said, patting the seat next to her. "You tucked Audrey in?"

Kit nodded and collapsed onto the couch next to her, placing his right arm around her. She smiled sleepily and turned her attention back to the TV.

When she's laying on my shoulder

On the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep

So does my right arm

Fifteen minutes later, she was sound asleep, as was Kit's right arm.

__

And I want so bad to move it

Cause it's tingling and it's numb

But she looks so much like an angel

That I don't want to wake her up

Kit, his whole arm tingling with lack of blood circulation, tried desperately to move his arm away from Nita's sleeping head, but she only murmured something and moved closer to Kit. And it was only then that he noticed how beautiful she was.

With a sigh, he kissed her forehead, happy beyond belief to be her husband, shut off the TV, and dozed off, his arm still around Nita's shoulders.

__

Yeah, I live for

Little Moments

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it

Yeah, I live for Little Moments

Like that.

****


	3. Talk

****

A/N: Nope, don't own YW or the Gary Allen song 'Tough Little Boys'.If anyone wants, I can use Audrey in a different, much longer story…

__

Chapter Three

Talk/Tough Little Boys

Audrey Rodriguez heaved a sigh and reluctantly plopped down onto her hammock in the front porch, her brown eyes sparking with annoyance. Why did her dad insist on giving her these wholly pointless talks? She was thirteen now, she was a big girl… why the constant talks? Besides the fact that they usually made her cry as she learned about her father and mothers' pasts, she didn't see any point, especially now that she had told her father she hated him for grounding her for a whole two months. Her mother had merely looked at her sadly and watched as she stomped out onto the brick porch and slammed the door behind her.

Running her fingers through her shoulder-length auburn hair in a way that attracted the attention of most of the other boys in her junior high class, she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

The California sun beat down nice and hard, literally boiling the tarmac as Audrey, frustrated, contemplated how the talk was going to go this time.

The door opened, and her father, his brown hair now flecked with gray, sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her slim shoulders. Audrey looked away, a reluctant lump rising in her throat as she avoided Kit's soft brown eyes.

He finally caught her, and he murmured softly, "Oh, Ree, what's gotten into you? First it was this sneaking out bit, then it's telling me you hate my guts… why?"

Audrey ripped her gaze away from her father's and stared moodily at the rusting, cast-iron gate she was sitting next to.

Her father continued quietly. "Look, Audrey, I was a teenager once, too. I know what you're going through… your mom probably knows a lot better. You're changing, in some ways good, in others bad… but that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on your parents."

Audrey, still staring at the gate, looked somewhat ashamed of herself, but remained stolid and mute.

Kit sighed. "I'll be right back."

He got up and cracked the door open, shook his head at Nita's questioning look, and shut it behind him, leaving a very confused Audrey behind, wondering what on earth he was retrieving from the house.

She didn't have long to wait, as he reappeared with a large, dusty volume under one arm, and returned to his seat beside her. He opened the book, and a picture fell out of the inside of the cover. Curious, Audrey picked it up, and saw a much younger Kit and Nita under a tree in a park, holding hands and smiling at the camera.

Kit looked at it fondly and nodded. "That was when your mother and I were dating… through college…"

Audrey studied the picture, and noticed another that attracted her attention quite well. It was of her Aunt Dairine and her Uncle Ethan, and she squinted at the small, shiny object floating next to her Aunt.

"What is _that_, Dad?"

Kit peered closer, and thought fast.

"I dunno… I haven't seen it before." _Spot…_ he thought, and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let me show you something."

With a hearty sneeze, he flipped toward the back of the album, and grinned as he pointed to a happy-looking infant in a blue carseat.

"Guess who that is?"

Audrey looked closer, and could identify the birthmark at the base of the infant's neck, and unconsciously touched where it still was on her.

"Me."

Kit nodded and looked through the photos. He smiled and motioned toward the same infant, arms outstretched, apparently stepping toward the camera.

"Scared me to death when you took your first steps," he grinned. "I remember I'd fall every time you fell down…"

"Here, your first day of school… I cried like a fool, and I followed your schoolbus to town…"

Audrey looked up at her dad, her eyebrows raised.

"You cried?"

Kit, looking somewhat sheepish, nodded assent. "Yeah. Look, I'm a grown man, but as strong as I am… Sometimes it's hard to believe… how one little girl with…" He studied Audrey. "…short auburn hair… can totally terrify me. If you were to ask, your mom would just laugh. She'd say I know all about men, and how tough little boys grow up to be dads, and turn into big babies again."

Audrey grinned and listened attentively as her dad continued his speech.

"Ree, I know one day… I'll give you away. And, heck, I'll just stand there and smile. But when I get home, and I'm all alone, I'm gonna sit in your room for a while…"

A long pause followed that, in which Audrey's brown eyes began to tear up as she thought of that future day, and imagined her room, cleared out and deserted, and her father, head in hands, staring at the spots where her stuff used to be, missing her.

Kit sighed, and continued.

"I never cried when Old Yeller died… well, at least not in front of my friends… but when tough little boys grow up to be dads… well, they turn into big babies again."

Audrey sniffed, sighed, and let her gaze wander, over the various plants that her mother kept for no particular reason, over the cracked cherub sitting on the window ledge, and finally back to the photo album.

Kit sighed, wiped one eye, and pointed to another photograph. "Here's great-aunt Annie, trying to teach you and Mom to play the bagpipes… mom was a dismal failure, but you sounded like a little protégé…"

"KIT, YOU'RE ON THE COUCH TONIGHT."

Audrey giggled as her dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right…" he muttered, but continued anyway.

"Here's when Auntie Dairine and Uncle Ethan took you offroading in Palm Springs… I remember you had way too much fun… kept bugging me to take the van offroad…"

Audrey rolled her eyes and grinned sheepishly as her dad sighed, stretched, and closed the album.

"Well, I gotta go work on the van's brakes again… wanna come help? Or do you still hate my guts?"

Audrey hugged her father tightly. "Oh, Daddy, how could I hate you? It's impossible to stay mad at you…"

Kit laughed, winked at Nita through the screen door, and led his daughter out to their '96 Sienna, chatting animatedly about cars, brake shoes, and, of course, Kit's dating days with Nita.

Inside the house, Nita rolled her eyes good-naturedly and returned to her knitting, which she was determined to get right. Who knew the Kit she had first met, shy and a little bit strange, would make such a great dad?

She sighed and gazed moodily at the needles.

Minutes later, the steady click of her needles echoed throughout the house.


End file.
